Lolz Warriors Style
by XXShadowlilyXX
Summary: Look up where up there at the sky its superman no its its the title of this fanfic. Lolz in the style of the warriors!
1. Chapter 1

Firestar woke up too the world around him,the waffles singing, the armadillos eating the hallow, and squrralflight eating a chocolate calender.

"What a beautiful normal day in thunderclam." He sneezed. Sandstorm came up too firestar. She was eating a bug dipped in clocks.

"I think we should gave a party for Leafpools 215364786468479071321357908642th time for not brushing her teeth."Sandstorm informed him.

"Good idea, but first I have a ceremony to do. All cats old enough to see rainbow unicorns dancing on rainbows well watching TV about a leprechaun eating Crowfeather because he broke my daughters heart please come into the clearing." Every cat came up because they liked the sound of firestar well he had eaten a teddy bear.

"Today we are going to rename purdy, Millie, and Daisy because their names are horrible Daisy your name is going to be horseplacecatthattriedtostealcloudtailfrombrightheart and Millie your name is going to be Richard, Purdy your new name is aunt sue."

The three cats smiled until they burst with rainbows and popcorn (It really happened) the cats loved their names and so did all the clan members.

"Today we are going to have a party because leaf pool has not brushed her teeth 215364786468479071321357908642 times. Lillykit you are the leader of the food committee go to the two-leg town and find any thing that rots teeth. Berrynose you are the leader of the decorating committee. Brambleclaw you will do the invitations. GO GO GOOGLE." Fire star ordered.

**i am on a suger high the teachers mistake giving us candy if we won that game on Friday.**

**May the candy be ever in your flaver **

**I spelled flavor wrong**

**I am lazy **

**I spell easy as eazy **

**Weird **

**Dr. Who is Awesonpme **

**Awesome**

**I am lazy **

**Eat candy.**

**See ya soon **

**Bye **

**No**

**Wait**

**...**

**BYE **


	2. LOL

"Shadowclam attack now and steal all of the singing waffles eating the armadillos":-) Blackstar ordered riding his pink and purple sparkly unicorn. Shadowclam flooded the hallow with their unicorns but got scared off by the life size posters of berrynose that he had gotten for the party. Fire star woke up and stole my coffle and all the sudden who ever is reading this was sucked into the story and is going to have a miserable few days if they get out at all.

"Touch the rainbow get eaten by ME." Ash fur ran around screaming

"You were supposed to be dead my sister killed you."lionblaze told the weird ash fur

Ashfur-0.0

**Warning crazyness is storing and this part has nothing to do with the plot(if other is a plot)**

**Enjoy or go crazy**

While Horseplacecatthattriedtostealcloudpeltfrombrightheart (dasiy) was cooking pancakes aunt sue was going to the movies to watch harry Potter and the curse of being awesome directed by berrynose and also acted the main character was berrynose. Spottedlleaf sent firestar a prophercy

Mice will fart on midnight while I will be driven crazy

**Anybody driven crazy yet **

**Bye bye**

**...**

**Weird how _ is spelled**

**Guess what I can spell it**

**Blank is weird **

**It it it it it it **

**Meow**

**Meow**

**Hi hi hi ...**

**Bye **

**Wait**

**...**

**Bye**

**...**

**See ta**

**...**

**End off story**

**Doctor who u awesome**

**May the socks be ever in your flavor**

**Bye**


	3. lolzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**I really hope that you have not been driven crazy**

"I am in here too so don't panick" I said while panicking

" The border patrol today is going to be full of dead cats ,Tigerstar, and Firestar, Brokenstar, and yellowfang.

Have fun." Bramblestar was ordering them

Ash fur was still her singing one direction songs while me and you were being forced to sing along I was screaming for my lawyer hawkffrost. Mousefur was eating shrimp and talking about her river clam boy friend. Blue star drive a jeep through the hallow. We escaped to riverclam.


	4. Lolololololololomeowlololohilolololololo

In the riverclam camp me and you were stuck with the queens. The queens were gossiping on JUSTIN BEIBER and I knocked my self out.

All the sudden batman swoops into the den and I wake up and yell "To the bat mobile" and everyone's like O.O and I'm like so what I watch super hero shows you go to Justin beiber shows. And then The Dead cat Hawkfrost comes in and saves me picking me up in super hero arms (I love hawky) while dark stripe comes and gets you. We are taken to the dark forest watching Mistystar scream her head of about she would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for us pesky warriors! All the way to the dark forest darkstripe was telling us to come to the dark sude cause they have hawkfrost and cookies and be fore you could say anying I said we would

**If you have a problem with surpreme craziness I suggest you do not go any further.**

**As we pull up too the dark forest ii turn off the chapter**

OK important note

I am **crazy**

So **if you have a problem with that I suggest you go read my other story a star in the morning**

**I must warn you not to give me coffie or candy **

Give it


End file.
